


Untitled

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-11
Updated: 2004-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Untitled

"Here we go again," Mal sighed, raising his hands in the air. It never just goes according to plan, he thought resignedly.

"Put the gun down," a clear, surprising voice rang out. The rather large man with the even larger gun saw who had spoken. Slowly, he lowered the weapon and backed away.

River advanced, holding her own semi-automatic out. _Damn, how does that gorram girl keep getting her hands on them things?_ Mal wondered. She picked up the unfamiliar gun and without looking threw it to Jayne, who caught it expertly.

Eyes wide, fixed on River, the man fled.


End file.
